It is important in mammalian cell culture processes to maintain the physicochemical environment in view of dissolved oxygen, culture pH, temperature and shear sensitivity. Also the maintenance of the nutritional environment is important. The maintenance of the cultivation conditions limits the possibility to perform large scale culturing of mammalian cells. Especially concentration gradients can inhibit the cell growth of mammalian cells in large-scale bioreactors.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide bioreactors and methods, which allow the cultivation of mammalian cells in large scale volumes. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide bioreactors and methods, which allow the cultivation of mammalian cells under optimal conditions, even if grown in large scale volumes and therefore allow a process performance and product quality independent of the size of the bioreactor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide large-scale bioreactors which allow the cultivation of mammalian cells in a homogenous environment with respect to process parameters such as pH, dissolved oxygen tension (DOT) and temperature, maintaining a well mixed cell suspension and blending nutrient feeds within the bioreactor.
Furthermore it is an object of the present invention to provide devices and methods which allow the production of mammalian cells and products of the mammalian cells, especially proteins, peptides, antibiotics or amino acids, synthesised by the mammalian cells, in a large-scale manner.